familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ione Anna Meyer (1923-2010)
}} Obituary Star Tribune Ione Meyer Olson Olson, Ione Meyer (Sept. 23, 1923-July 16, 2010) Daughter of Roy and Irene (Bremer) Meyer. 1941 graduate of Lincoln Lake City High School - graduated from the U of MN School of Nursing Bachelor of Science Five Year Registered Nursing Program in 1946. Married Wendell L. Olson on March 17, 1946. Was active in various Lutheran churches where they were members, as well as the Fairview Hospital Auxiliary and the Nursing Foundation of the U of MN School of Nursing. They lived in Minnetonka, Minneapolis and Bloomington until their recent move to the Lake City Nursing Home. Survived by her husband of 64 years, Wendell L. Olson & daughter, Cynthia Peters of Lake City. Funeral 1 p.m. Wed., 7/21/10 at First Lutheran Church in Lake City. Visitation 1 hr. prior. In lieu of flowers memorials to School of Nursing Foundation at U of MN. Arrangements handled by Mahn Family Funeral Home, Anderson-Peterson Chapel, Lake City. www.mahnfamilyfuneralhome.com Published in Star Tribune on July 20, 2010 Funeral home announcement Name: Ione Meyer Olson, 86 Died: Friday, July 16, 2010, in Lake City, MN Ione Meyer Olson died Friday, July 16, 2010 at the Lake City Nursing Home. She was born September 23, 1923, in Lake City, MN, the daughter of Roy and Irene (Bremer) Meyer and was 1941 graduate of Lincoln Lake City High School. She graduated from the University Of Minnesota School Of Nursing with a Bachelor of Science from the Five Year Registered Nursing Program in 1946. She married Wendell L. Olson on March 17, 1946. She was always active in various Lutheran churches that she and Wendell were members of, as well as the Fairview Hospital Auxiliary and the Nursing Foundation of the University of Minnesota School of Nursing. They lived in Minnetonka, Minneapolis and Bloomington, MN until their recent move to the Lake City Nursing Home. Ione is survived by her husband of 64 years, Wendell L. Olson of Lake City; daughter, Cynthia Peters of Lake City; granddaughter Lanica (Bradley) Lynch Klein of St. Louis Park, MN; grandson, Patrick (Diane) Lynch of Lake City and twin great-grandsons, Noah and Micah Klein. She was preceded in death by her parents; her sister, Ethel Finley and her son, Peter Meyer Olson. Funeral service will be 1 p.m. Wednesday, July 21, 2010 at First Lutheran Church in Lake City with Reverend Darren Paulson officiating. Burial will be at Frontenac Cemetery. Visitation will be for one hour prior to the service at the church. In lieu of flowers, the family requests memorials to the School of Nursing Foundation at the University of Minnesota, www.nursing.umn.edu/foundation/ Arrangements handled by Mahn Family Funeral Home, Anderson-Peterson Chapel, Lake City. On-line condolences can be made at www.mahnfamilyfuneralhome.com Gallery Ione, Ethel, Henry and Margaret Meyer.jpg|Grandparents Henry A. Meyer (1871-1957) and Margaret Heitman (1873-1964) with Ethel Irene Meyer (1920-2006) and infant Ione Anna Meyer (1923). Ione and Ethel Meyer c1927.jpg|Ethel Irene Meyer (1920-2006) and Ione Anna Meyer (1923), c1927. Census of Mount Pleasant Township Wabasha County Minnesota 1930 pg10.gif|1930 Census. Roy, Irene, Ethel and Ione as well as Roy Bremer (brother-in-law). Ione and Ethel Meyer c1930.jpg|Ethel Irene Meyer (1920-2006) and Ione Anna Meyer (1923), c1930.